BitterSweet Love Affair
by recchinon
Summary: Sequel dari BitterSweet Marriage. Hinata masih mencintai gurunya semasa SMA. Kali ini ia berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan mengawali hidupnya yang baru di tempat yang baru. Ia akan memulai cinta yang baru... Tapi dengan siapa?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sequel dari BitterSweet Marriage  
Hinata masih mencintai gurunya semasa SMA. Kali ini ia berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan mengawali hidupnya yang baru di tempat yang baru. Ia akan memulai cinta yang baru... Tapi dengan siapa?

**WARNING:** AU, **OOC**, PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION**, SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER:** STANDARD APPPLIED.

.

**_"In my dream, you are mine.  
_**

**_But in my life, you are a dream."_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah dan ibu sudah memutuskan..."

Diam sejenak. Sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah selama lebih dari lima belas tahun itu saling bertukar pandang. Anak perempuan mereka yang duduk di hadapan mereka hanya menunduk. Dalam hati ia sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan dan ia sudah menyiapkan diri sejak lama. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hari seperti ini akan tiba juga. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang tidak bisa dihindari, dan sebenarnya ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kedua orangtuanya. Untuknya.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai kedua orangtuanya itu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, yang tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan untuk putri tunggal mereka itu. Rupanya mereka tidak paham bahwa bagaimana pun cara mereka menyampaikannya, dengan kata-kata yang seperti apa pun, itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa mereka telah melukai perasaan putri mereka itu. Tidak hanya dengan mengambil keputusan ini, jauh sebelum itu mereka telah menyakiti perasaan putri mereka dengan segala pertengkaran dan perselingkuhan yang mereka lakukan.

Hinata menunggu dengan sabar meski pun ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat pasangan yang tampaknya sudah tidak saling mencintai itu kesulitan untuk menyampaikan kabar itu.

Ia sudah siap. Sebenarnya ia telah menyiapkan dirinya sejak lama. Ini hanya soal waktu...

"Kami akan bercerai."

Akhirnya. Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat seketika. Meski pun ia telah menyiapkan diri namun tetap saja mendengarkannya secara langsung terasa berbeda. Ada perasaan aneh yang memenuhi perutnya. Seperti seseorang telah mengambil seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan batu besar yang dingin.

Hinata tahu ia harus mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Hinata? Sayang?"

Hinata menghela napas perlahan. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya. Untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Nak?"

Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyuman, seperti yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Ia sudah terbiasa. Ya, hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Ia hanya perlu tersenyum dan semua akan berlalu begitu saja. Ia hanya perlu memalsukan sebuah senyuman dan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak akan pernah tahu. Mereka tidak akan pernah sadar.

"Aku mengerti," katanya sambil mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya, "aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian."

* * *

"Kau tampak kacau, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha, pengacara muda yang selama ini dikenal dengan wajah tampan dan kecerdasannya itu menoleh ke arah rekan sekantornya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya. Pengacara muda berambut hitam pendek yang baru saja menegurnya itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Sasuke menghela napas dan membalas senyuman Sai Anbu sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah dokumen yang tengah dibacanya. Dahinya berkerut dan ia nampak serius membaca tulisan di hadapannya itu tapi Sai telah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama, ia tahu bahwa saat ini pikiran temannya itu tengah dipenuhi dengan hal lain.

"Masih soal mantan pacarmu itu?"

Sai duduk di tepian meja Sasuke, menunggu jawaban dari pengacara muda itu. Sebagai dua pengacara muda yang cukup berprestasi di firma tersebut, keduanya cukup dekat. Terlebih lagi keduanya merupakan lulusan dari universitas yang sama, sebuah universitas swasta terkenal di Tokyo, keduanya sama-sama pintar dan tampan sehingga meskipun mereka bukanlah sahabat dekat, setiap kali mereka bersama orang-orang akan memandang mereka dengan kagum.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang selalu terbuka tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Ia lebih suka menyembunyikan tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, atau apa yang ia rasakan. Sai bisa mengetahui masalahnya dengan Sakura Haruno karena suatu malam saat mereka minum bersama, Sasuke yang biasanya sanggup mengendalikan diri dari pengaruh alkohol kali itu lepas kendali dan menceritakan semuanya pada temannya itu. Sejak saat itu, entah bagaimana, Sai menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Sasuke percaya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya tentang mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang telah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Sai tahu hanya dari mendengar cerita Sasuke, bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu dan ia benar-benar menyesal karena harus berpisah dengannya nyaris dua tahun yang lalu. Sai tidak bisa banyak berkomentar karena masalah ini menyangkut rumah tangga orang lain, namun ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan rekannya itu terus seperti ini. Sasuke mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang lain dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu, namun Sai terlalu cerdas untuk bisa dibohongi dengan cara seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat berkonsentrasi belakangan ini. Meskipun tidak ada masalah sejauh ini dengan kasus yang ditanganinya, Sai juga tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak seratus persen saat menangani kasus-kasus yang diserahkan padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar minum malam ini?" kata Sai pada Sasuke yang tampaknya menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu, Sai tersenyum saat Sasuke mendongakan wajah menatapnya, "kalau kamu tidak bisa bercerita tentang masalahmu dan mantan pacarmu itu, mungkin kita bisa membahas masalah lain," ia mengetukan jarinya di atas sebuah map yang tergeletak di atas meja Sasuke, "seperti kasus perceraian yang sedang kau tangani saat ini."

Sasuke tahu bahwa begitu ia menyentuh alkohol, ia akan membuka mulut tentang masalah pribadinya tapi entah mengapa ia tidak keberatan. Setelah menghela napas panjang ia pun menyetujui tawaran temannya itu.

* * *

_Dear Sensei, aku..._

Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah menulis secarik surat. Ia meremas kertas yang ada di hadapannya itu dan mencampakannya ke lantai begitu saja bersama tumpukan kertas lainnya. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia tidak bisa kembali merepotkan gurunya itu. Ia harus bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Kali ini, ia benar-benar sendirian...

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah memutuskan untuk berpamitan dengan gurunya itu. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan kota itu. Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Uzumaki-sensei yang dicintainya lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke kota ini lagi. Semuanya akan dimulai lagi dari awal dan ia harus bisa meninggalkan semuanya di kota ini, tidak perlu lagi melihat ke belakang. Hinata telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan berjuang sendirian, bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu. Ia akan menjadi kuat. Selama ini ia telah banyak merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia telah banyak menyusahkan Uzumaki-sensei yang disukainya. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan melihat jam digital yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Saat ini sudah lewat jam sembilan malam dan kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai, ayahnya telah meninggalkan rumah untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya, dan ibunya... Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ibunya lakukan diluar sana tapi dalam waktu dekat mereka akan pindah meninggalkan kota ini ke kampung halaman ibunya.

Hinata tidak akan mengeluh. Bercerai atau tidak, semuanya tidak banyak berbeda. Kedua orangtuanya masih tidak peduli padanya. Ia masih sendirian. Ia masih harus makan malam sendirian di rumah yang kosong. Ia tidak perlu merasa sedih karena orang tuanya berpisah, semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Ia masih merasa kesepian.

Ia merasa perutnya bergolak pertanda lapar. Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia benci makan sendirian di dapur, meskipun ibunya telah meninggalkan makanan untuk dihangatkan. Setelah mengambil dompet dan telepon selularnya, Hinata meninggalkan rumahnya untuk mencari makan malam.

* * *

Hinata tersenyum menatap nasi kari di hadapannya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia juga memesan pesanan yang sama, di restoran yang sama, di meja yang sama, hanya saja saat itu kursi di hadapannya tidaklah kosong seperti saat ini. Saat itu, di hadapannya duduk pria yang dicintainya, Uzumaki-sensei.

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dadanya terasa hangat hanya dengan keberadaan gurunya itu di hadapannya, menemaninya menghabiskan makan malamnya, meskipun mereka tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana gurunya itu menatapnya dengan lembut... Meskipun ia tahu, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan seorang pria yang jatuh cinta.

Sejak awal Hinata tidak pernah berharap bahwa hubungannya dengan gurunya itu akan berjalan lebih jauh. Ia tahu bahwa gurunya itu telah menikah dan saat itu Uzumaki-sensei juga akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Hinata tahu dari cara Uzumaki-sensei bercerita tentang keluarga kecilnya, dari kilatan di matanya, ia tidak memiliki celah sedikitpun di hatinya untuk Hinata. Hinata tahu bahwa mustahil baginya untuk membuat Uzumaki-sensei jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia tetap meminta Uzumaki-sensei untuk datang menemuinya, meskipun ia tahu Uzumaki-sensei harus berbohong pada istrinya untuk menemuinya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin makan ditemani dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Meskipun ia selalu menemani Hinata makan malam, Uzumaki-sensei tidak pernah memesan makanan. Ia hanya akan duduk sambil menghabiskan secangkir minuman yang dipesannya. Uzumaki-sensei selalu makan malam di rumah, ia hanya memakan makan malam yang disiapkan istrinya untuknya. Hal seperti itu, meskipun membuatnya cemburu namun juga membuatnya semakin mengagumi gurunya itu. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar cinta gurunya itu terhadap istrinya.

Ia pun ingin dicintai seperti itu...

Hinata menghabiskan makan malamnya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Ia mencoba untuk duduk berlama-lama di restoran itu namun setelah beberapa menit ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk berlama-lama di tempat yang penuh kenangan seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kenangan bersama Uzumaki-sensei lagi. Ia sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Jalanan telah mulai sepi saat Hinata meninggalkan restoran itu. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Udara malam itu cukup dingin dan ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Hinata bergegas pulang. Jalanan di malam hari sedikit menakutkan untuknya.

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang menakutkan saat ia melewati jalanan yang sepi di area pertokoan yang sudah tutup. Beberapa tempat karaoke dan bar masih buka tapi jalanan di sekitar tempat itu telah sepi. Saat melihat beberapa pemuda yang berkumpul di depan sebuah toko yang telah tutup, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bisa melihat kaleng-kaleng minuman keras di sekitar pemuda-pemuda itu dan ia tahu ia akan berada dalam masalah kalau mereka menyadari keberadaannya.

Apa yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Saat ia melintas melewati mereka, salah seorang dari pemuda-pemuda itu melihatnya.

"Hei, nona manis, mari bergabung bersama kami!"

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan mempercepat langkahnya namun salah seorang dari mereka telah berdiri dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit Hinata yang ketakutan saat para pemuda itu mengelilinginya, "aku mohon, biarkan aku lewat!"

"Hey," salah seorang dari mereka tertawa, Hinata dapat mencium aroma sake dari tubuh mereka, "setelah dilihat dari dekat, gadis ini cantik juga!"

Pemuda lainnya mulai bersiul, disambut tawa yang lainnya. Hinata mencoba untuk menerobos para pemuda mabuk itu namun salah seorang dari mereka mencengkeram pundaknya dan menahannya. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari orang-orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami?"

Hinata memohon lagi, "tidak, biarkan aku pergi..."

"Hei, ayolah," kali ini salah seorang dari mereka mencoba menciumi leher Hinata, "jangan jual mahal begitu..."

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dalam keputusasaannya Hinata berteriak memanggil satu orang yang ada di kepalanya saat itu, "Uzumaki-sensei!"

Tepat saat itu tubuh pria yang tengah menciumi lehernya itu tertarik menjauh darinya dan terhempas ke tanah.

Seseorang datang menolongnya.

.

.

Author's Note:

Akhirnya~!

Chapter ini sengaja aku putus disini karena aku lagi nggak mood nulis adegan berantem.  
Ah... chapter 2nya kapan update? Kalau aku dapat cukup review untuk chapter 1, aku akan update chapter 2, begitu seterusnya :D

Dan ya, ini pertama kali aku nulis cerita dengan pairing ini, jadi... begitulah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sequel dari BitterSweet Marriage

Hinata masih mencintai gurunya semasa SMA. Kali ini ia berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan mengawali hidupnya yang baru di tempat yang baru. Ia akan memulai cinta yang baru... Tapi dengan siapa?

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, PLOT TWIST, SEXUAL IMPLICATION, SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER:** STANDARD APPPLIED.

.

"When I met my current boyfriend, the first thing I thought was, "what the hell"!" - Recchinon

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hentikan!"

Hinata berteriak sekuat tenaga namun orang-orang itu tidak akan berhenti. Mereka masih menendangi pria berambut hitam yang terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah itu. Hinata menatap pria itu dengan tatapan takut, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisinya saat itu dimana seorang pria memeganginya erat-erat sehingga sekuat apapun ia meronta ia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan diri.

"Urgh..."

Hinata merasa sedikit lega, meskipun ia masih ketakutan, saat pria yang tadinya berusaha menyelamatkannya itu mengeluarkan suara. Paling tidak pria itu masih hidup, meskipun dalam keadaan babak belur saat ini.

"Cukup! Aku mohon..." Hinata memohon sekali lagi namun orang-orang setengah mabuk itu tidak akan mendengarkannya. Ia merasa putus asa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya sampai hal buruk terus terjadi padanya. Malam ini, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan rumah.

Semua karena salahnya...

"Aku sudah menelpon polisi dalam waktu beberapa menit mereka akan datang ke tempat ini," Hinata dan pemuda-pemuda mabuk itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara bernada rendah itu. Tidak jauh dari mereka tampak berdiri seorang pria, dalam kegelapan Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas namun ia mengenakan kemeja dan menyampirkan jasnya di lengannya. Pria itu berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri, "kalau aku jadi kalian aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini kalau tidak ingin berada dalam masalah. Pria yang kalian hajar itu adalah seorang pengacara."

"Si-siapa kamu!"

Pria itu menghela napas, ia meletakan kopor kecilnya di atas tanah dan meletakan jasnya di atasnya, "kalian sepertinya belum paham juga, dalam beberapa saat polisi akan menangkap kalian."

"Berisik! Kami akan membunuhmu!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu meninggalkan tubuh pria yang sudah tidak bergerak di atas tanah itu dan mengelilingi pria yang baru saja datang itu. Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia tidak ingin pria itu dihajar di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

"Ancaman pembunuhan itu adalah tindakan kriminal, kalian tahu itu?"

Pria itu menghindar dengan mudahnya saat salah seorang dari pemuda mabuk itu melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan tinjunya balik ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menyerangnya itu dan telak mengenai wajahnya dengan suara hantaman keras yang mengejutkan tidak hanya Hinata namun juga para pemuda itu. Pemuda yang baru saja menerima tinju pria itu terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan terhempas ke atas tanah.

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah tindakan membela diri," pria itu tersenyum kecil, dalam kegelapan malam Hinata dapat melihat matanya berkilat berbahaya, sepertinya tidak hanya dirinya, para pemuda itu pun menyadari bahwa pria itu serius dan berbahaya, "bahkan kalau aku membunuh kalian saat ini, itu akan menjadi tindakan membela diri yang sah di mata hukum. Kalian tahu itu?"

Sesuatu dari cara ia mengatakannya membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Ada yang berbeda dengan pria itu. Ia tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh mereka, Hinata dapat merasakannya. Pria ini berbahaya...

Yang pertama bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu adalah pemuda yang baru saja menerima tinju dari pria misterius itu diikuti ketiga temannya, termasuk pemuda yang tadinya memegangi tubuh Hinata. Segera setelah orang-orang itu meninggalkan kaki Hinata terasa lemas seperti kehilangan tenaga namun mendengar suara rintihan pria yang tadi mencoba menolongnya itu Hinata segera menuju pria itu dan menahan napas saat tersadar betapa banyak luka lebam yang dideritanya.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Urghhh..."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk penolongnya itu.

"Hei, Sai, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat di hadapannya seorang pria berambut hitam telah berjongkok. Tampaknya pria itu adalah pria yang telah berhasil mengusir para pemuda mabuk itu.

"A-apa anda mengenalnya?"

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata dengan dahi berkerut, wajah pria itu tampak menakutkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu tampak sangat marah, ia bahkan tidak mengenal pria itu.

"K-kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," kata Hinata terbata-bata, tatapan dingin pria itu menakutinya.

Pria itu menghela napas, ia mencoba untuk berdiri sambil memapah pria yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan takut bercampur bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena pria itu terlihat menakutkan. Ia hanya mendongak menatap pria itu dan sedikit terkejut saat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

* * *

Hinata tidak ingat seperti apa perjalanan pulangnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ibunya masih belum pulang dan ia pun tertidur di kamarnya bahkan tanpa sempat mengganti baju atau membersihkan mukanya. Tubuh dan pikirannya terasa sangat lelah setelah apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Malam itu ia bermimpi buruk meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya dimimpikannya. Ia hanya bisa ingat bahwa di mimpinya, seseorang mengejarnya untuk membunuhnya.

Saat Hinata terbangun keesokan harinya jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bangun sesiang itu, bahkan di hari liburnya sekalipun. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan ia merasa sedikit demam. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlindung di bawah selimut dan melanjutkan tidurnya namun menjelang tengah hari ia mulai merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur.

Ada secarik kertas memo yang ditinggalkan ibunya di atas meja makan, bersama dengan sarapan yang telah disiapkan ibunya. Hinata tidak dapat mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi sesampainya di rumah semalam namun ia yakin semalam ibunya belum pulang saat ia pulang. Sambil menghela napas gadis berambut panjang itu meraih kertas itu dan tulisan ibunya yang tertera di atasnya. Seperti yang sudah di duganya, lagi-lagi ibunya meninggalkan sendiri di rumah.

Hinata menarik kursi di hadapan meja makan dan duduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengerti, menjelang kepindahan mereka dan perceraian kedua orang tuanya, ada banyak hal yang harus ibunya lakukan sehingga ia akan sering meninggalkan rumah. Lagipula, Hinata sudah terbiasa sendirian. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa...

Benarkah?

Hinata menyadarkan kepalanya perlahan di atas meja makan.

Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, ia masih merasa ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa ketakutan. Andai saja ia memiliki seseorang untuk bercerita. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi, takut kalau-kalau ia akan tertidur dan kembali bermimpi buruk seperti yang dialaminya semalam.

Pria yang menolongnya semalam... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Semalam ia merasa sangat ketakutan sampai ia tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua pria yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Aku memang payah..."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja...

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan berbuat sebodoh itu."

Sai berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan temannya itu. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka memegang telepon selularnya dan ia berpura-pura sibuk membalas e-mail dari seseorang untuk menghindari percakapan dengan temannya itu meskipun Sasuke Uchiha tidak sebodoh itu, ia tahu bahwa Sai hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan menghentikan pembicaraan itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan diam saja.

"Seharusnya kamu menelpon polisi, bukannya langsung menyerang mereka," Sasuke memicingkan matanya memandang Sai yang menolak untuk menatapnya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa kesal saat itu. Temannya itu biasanya adalah seseorang yang tenang dan pintar, namun apa yang dilakukannya semalam sama sekali tidak cerdas, "kau bisa selamat hanya dengan beberapa luka lebam dan lecet, kau harus bersyukur."

Sai meletakan teleponnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang dibalut perban, "dan patah tulang tangan."

"Kamu masih beruntung mereka tidak membawa senjata seperti pisau lipat atau..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku bisa repot kalau kamu mati di sana semalam."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sai tanpa nada bersalah sedikit pun, "kita tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis muda berada dalam bahaya kan?"

"Oleh karena itu aku bilang seharusnya kau menelpon polisi!"

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Sai akhirnya menyerah, ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke lebih marah lagi mengingat ia masih membutuhkan bantuan dari pria berwajah tampan itu, "aku tahu aku salah, ok? Tapi sekarang dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menemui klien... Kasus itu terpaksa harus kau tangani sendiri."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia tahu pada akhirnya ia juga yang harus menanggung akibatnya, "aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Sai tersenyum, "jangan lupa jam dua nanti kau harus bertemu dengan klien. Tolong jelaskan keadaannya..."

"Baiklah aku mengerti," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sambil melirik jam tangannya yang bermerek terkenal, "aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

* * *

Hinata telah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi tahun ini.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk menunda kuliahnya. Selain karena masalah yang tengah menimpa keluarganya dan situasi rumahnya yang rumit, Hinata juga masih belum tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan untuk masa depannya. Selama ini ia terus belajar dan belajar, mengikuti beberapa bimbingan belajar dan mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah dengan tekun... Hinata terbiasa untuk belajar namun ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan di masa depan. Hinata tidak memiliki cita-cita.

Dulu ia sempat merasa ingin untuk menjadi seorang dokter karena orang-orang di sekitarnya berpendapat bahwa ia berkesempatan untuk menjadi dokter. Berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada dan dibesarkan sebagai seorang anak tunggal, Hinata memiliki kemampuan finansial untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke fakultas kedokteran. Nilai pelajarannya pun selalu berada di atas rata-rata, para guru mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk masuk ke beberapa perguruan tinggi dengan fakultas kedokteran yang cukup diakui. Hinata pikir, dengan menjadi dokter maka ia akan memuaskan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia pikir, dengan belajar keras untuk menjadi seorang dokter akan membuat kedua orang tuanya senang.

Kali ini Hinata merasa bimbang. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Setelah kedua orang tuanya berpisah, apakah masih ada artinya berusaha keras seperti ini?

Siang itu Hinata memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota. Ia masih belum memutuskan tentang masa depannya. Ia masih memiliki waktu selama setahun untuk berpikir dan ia akan mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya. Tidak banyak yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain membaca, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mencari referensi untuk masa depannya lewat buku.  
Lagi pula, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus sendirian di rumah.

Hinata membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia suka membaca. Buku macam apapun, baik novel maupun buku pelajaran, ia menyukai segala macam buku. Hinata terkadang juga akan memberanikan diri untuk membaca buku berbahasa asing untuk menambah pengetahuannya. Menurutnya, membaca adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Ia sangat menyukai buku, sayangnya buku-buku itu tidak dapat bicara.

Sebenarnya ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara.

Hinata tahu seharusnya ia tidak merasa seperti ini tapi ia benar-benar merindukan Uzumaki-sensei.

* * *

****"Ah, selamat siang, maaf membuat anda menunggu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk, saya memang sengaja datang lebih awal."

Wanita berusia akhir tiga puluh tahun itu tersenyum sambil duduk di hadapan pria berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahunan itu. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya namun sejak ia pertama kali mendengar suaranya di telepon pagi tadi, ia merasa bahwa pria ini adalah pria yang bisa diandalkan. Belum lagi dengan sikapnya kali ini. Wanita itu merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha, saya yang menelpon anda pagi tadi," wanita itu mengangguk, "jadi Hyuga-san, ah..."

"Takai, namaku sebelum menikah adalah Takai."

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk, "baiklah _Takai-_san, seperti yang tadi saya jelaskan di telepon, rekan saya Anbu-san, terpaksa menyerahkan kasus anda pada saya karena kondisinya saat ini sedang tidak memungkinkan, saya harap anda tidak keberatan."

Wanita yang berwajah cantik meskipun telah cukup berumur itu tersenyum, "jangan khawatir aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin agar perceraianku bisa berjalan lancar."

Sasuke tersenyum profesional, "jangan khawatir, saya akan pastikan semua tuntutan anda terpenuhi."

.

**Author's Note:**

Hello! :') makasih bgt reviewnya :') salah satu alasan author rajin update adalah review... Well, malas itu satu faktor yang bikin reader malas review, tp author jg bisa jadi malas kalau readernya malas. (Ya kan?)

Di chapter ini Sasuke lumayan keren ya? Menurutku begitu... :) aku bukan fans Sasuke (atau Naruto) jadi jarang aku menganggap mereka keren... (Buatku yg keren itu... Gaara! #uhukk)

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata... Aku belum pernah menulis tentang mereka (terutama Hinata). Tentu aja, nggak ada yang instant, aku nggak terbiasa menulis romance yang instant, akan ada proses yang cukup panjang. :) bersiaplah! #bang!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sequel dari BitterSweet Marriage

Hinata masih mencintai gurunya semasa SMA. Kali ini ia berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan mengawali hidupnya yang baru di tempat yang baru. Ia akan memulai cinta yang baru... Tapi dengan siapa?

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, PLOT TWIST, SEXUAL IMPLICATION, SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER:** STANDARD APPPLIED.

.

"Women love money rather than men, but once they love a man, they need no money."

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Berapa usia anda, kalau saya boleh tahu?"

Sasuke meletakan gelas kopinya dan tersenyum sopan, "dua puluh tujuh tahun ini."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Tatapan mata wanita itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang namun ia tidak bisa ingat siapa. Wanita itu meminum seteguk tehnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Anda belum menikah?" Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu namun ia berhasil untuk tetap tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "lalu apa anda memiliki kekasih?"

Sasuke tidak suka mencampurkan urusan pribadinnya dengan masalah pekerjaan namun ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "saya terlalu sibuk untuk menjalin hubungan seperti itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "aku mengerti soal itu. Membagi waktu untuk diri sendiri dan pekerjaan itu memang tidak mudah. Aku dan mantan suamiku juga, kami terlalu sibuk sehingga tanpa kami sadari hubungan kami menjadi dingin. Aku tidak menyalahkannya untuk jatuh cinta dengan wanita lain... Hubungan kami memang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan."

Sasuke tidak yakin apakah ia harus tersenyum menanggapinya, "kalau memang sudah tidak memungkinkan, saya rasa berpisah memang jalan satu-satunya."

Wanita itu menghela napas, "aku tidak peduli lagi mengenai pernikahan kami, aku hanya memikirkan soal putri kami. Aku tahu kami berdua telah banyak menyakitinya, aku telah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya... Karena itu, meskipun aku telah bercerai, aku ingin melindunginya..." Wanita itu tampak serius, "mantan suamiku, memiliki wanita lain dan aku dengar wanita itu tengah hamil. Aku hanya ingin agar putriku mendapatkan haknya."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Tentu saja, semua ini mengenai harta.

* * *

Mana yang lebih baik? Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu atau dicintai orang yang tidak kamu cintai?

Pertanyaan seperti itu sering ia dengar namun Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya sampai belakangan ini. Semakin ia memikirkan pertanyaan itu, semakin ia bingung, kalau hal itu terjadi padanya, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kalau ia harus memilih untuk bersama dengan orang ia cintai namun tidak balas mencintainya atau harus bersama dengan orang yang mencintainya namun tidak ia cintai. Keduanya akan terasa menyakitkan karena itu ia percaya bahwa seseorang tidak boleh memaksakan perasaannya pada siapa pun. Karena dua orang hanya boleh bersama di saat mereka saling mencintai.

Karena perasaan itu tidak boleh dipaksakan.

Hinata menatap deretan CD di hadapannya. Ia merasa bosan di rumah dan memutuskan untuk keluar saat jam makan siang. Ia masih merasa trauma saat melewati jalan yang ia lewati semalam meski pun kali ini melewatinya siang hari. Tadinya ia ingin menghabiskan seharian penuh di dalam kamarnya namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Sendirian di kamarnya hanya membuatnya kembali teringat pada kejadian malam itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah CD dari band yang sedang populer saat ini. Sebenarnya aliran musik seperti ini bukanlah seleranya namun ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk memecahkan kesunyian kamarnya di malam hari. Paling tidak akan terdengar suara di kamarnya dan ia tidak akan terlalu merasa sendirian.

Setelah keluar dari toko itu Hinata memutuskan bahwa ia akan makan siang di restoran keluarga yang ada di sekitar tempat itu namun saat ia sampai di depan pintu masuknya, seorang pria tampak menghalangi jalan masuknya. Pria itu tengah membungkuk dan tampak kesulitan memungut beberapa lembar kertas yang bertebaran di hadapannya. Hinata baru menyadari setelah ia mendekat bahwa sebelah tangan dari pria berpakaian rapi itu tengah diperban. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera membantu memungut kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di lantai itu dan menyerahkannya pada pria berambut hitam itu. Pria itu menerima kertas-kertas itu dan segera berterima kasih. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa pun, Hinata memekik kaget. Ia mengenali pria itu.

"Ah!"

* * *

"Ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih."

Segera setelah pelayan tersebut menghidangkan pesanan mereka di atas meja di hadapannya, Hinata kembali menunduk. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di seberang meja duduk pria berambut hitam legam dengan tangan dibalut perban. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang telah menolongnya itu secepat ini. Gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan itu tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan laki-laki, terutama dengan yang tidak dikenalnya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang, namun pertama-tama ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang telah babak belur karena berusaha menyelamatkannya itu.

Tangan-tangan kecil Hinata meremas ujung roknya di balik meja, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan di saat merasa gugup atau tegang. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang namun jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ia tahu, ia tidak perlu merasa takut, pria ini adalah orang baik. Bagaimana pun ia telah menyelamatkannya semalam, dan ia bahkan sampai terluka karena berusaha menolongnya saat itu.

"Kamu tidak makan?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara rendah pria itu. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa pria yang duduk di seberangnya itu kini tengah melahap pesanannya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak dibalut perban. Melihat bagaimana pria itu dapat menyantap makan siangnya dengan santai, Hinata merasa sedikit tenang. Dari nada yang digunakannya sepertinya pria itu tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian semalam. Meskipun demikian, Hinata tetap merasa bersalah karena bagaimana pun ia telah menyebabkan pria baik itu terluka cukup parah.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar, ia kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Pria itu menghentikan gerakannya dan meletakan garpunya ke atas piring berisi pastanya, "kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena aku, anda jadi terluka," takut-takut Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah pria itu, "aku benar-benar menyesal..."

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "siapa namamu?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, "Hinata Hyuga."

"Hinata-chan," Hinata berusaha agar tidak berjengit mendengar pria itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu, "ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, jadi kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis diperlakukan seperti itu di hadapanku. Jadi kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah, orang-orang itulah yang memukuliku."

"Tapi, karena menolongku..."

"Kau tahu," pemuda itu tersenyum, "di saat seperti ini seharusnya kamu mengucapkan "terima kasih" bukan meminta maaf seperti itu."

Hinata terdiam. Seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah. Ia tahu pria itu benar. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih namun tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun menyerah dalam beberapa detik dan kembali menunduk.

Hinata dapat mendengar pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Kamu gadis yang menarik," kata pria itu tanpa menutupi tawa kecilnya, "namaku Sai Anbu, aku pengacara, ini kartu namaku."

Saat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, Sai tengah tersenyum dan menyodorkan selembar kartu nama kepadanya. Malu-malu ia menerima kartu nama itu.

"Terima kasih, Anbu-san..."

"Kalau kamu benar-benar berterima kasih, panggil aku Sai," Sai masih tertawa kecil, ini menariik untuknya. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang gadis muda yang berubah merah padam hanya dengan mengucapkan kata terima kasi, "coba ulangi lagi?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih... _Sai-san._"

Sai tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

* * *

Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, bahkan ia belum melepaskan sepatunya. Hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah dan sebelum mandi dan makan malam ia hanya ingin berbaring sesaat dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hari ini pun terasa melelahkan dan membosankan seperti biasanya. Belakangan ini ia merasa bahwa apa yang dijalaninya terlalu monoton dan membosankan. Mungkin ia membutuhkan liburan...

Tentu saja tidak sekarang. Saat ini ia tengah menangani satu kasus. Bukan kasus besar, hanya sebuah kasus perceraian yang telah disetujui kedua belah pihak. Seharusnya ini tidak akan menjadi kasus yang sulit. Setelah kasus ini selesai ia akan berlibur. Mungkin Eropa akan menjadi tujuannya kali ini.

Ia memiliki uang untuk bersenang-senang dan berlibur. Penghasilannya sebagai seorang pengacara muda yang sukses tentu lebih besar dibandingkan dengan seorang guru SMA lulusan strata satu. Ia yakin, dengan gajinya sebagai seorang guru, Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan pernah bisa membawa Sakura berlibur ke Eropa. Sasuke tahu seperti apa Sakura. Gadis cantik itu menyukai barang-barang mahal dengan merek ternama. Ia juga tahu bagaimana Sakura selalu mengidamkan sebuah liburan berkelas ke luar negeri. Kalau saja ia lebih memilihnya dibandingkan dengan teman sepermainannya semasa kecil itu, maka Sakura akan mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura inginkan dan ia yakin bahwa ia bisa memberikan semua itu. Kalau saja Sakura memilihnya...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan wajah cantik gadis berambut merah muda yang selama ini dicintainya itu. Kenapa Sakura tidak memilihnya? Bukankah ia sudah berkata bahwa ia akan menerima anaknya dengan Naruto dan akan menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri? Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya dan ia tahu Sakura mengetahui keseriusannya itu. Pada awalnya ia memang sangat marah, saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengandung bayi dari laki-laki lain, namun kini, ia telah menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura dan bahwa karena anak itu adalah bagian dari Sakura, maka ia pun akan menerimanya... Namun meskipun ia telah berusaha menjelaskannya sekuat tenaga, Sakura masih menolaknya. Ia memilih untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Naruto, pria yang hanya bekerja sebagai seorang guru.

Sebagai seorang pengacara, Sasuke telah menangani begitu banyak kasus yang berkaitan dengan uang. Ia tahu betapa pentingnya uang. Bahkan kliennya kali ini pun rela menunda perceraiannya sampai ia mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai uang tunjangan dan pembagian harta dari suaminya. Wanita serakah. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai suaminya, namun agaknya ia masih mencintai uang dan hartanya. Menggunakan anak sebagai alasan...

Bukankah semua wanita seperti itu? Mereka semua menginginkan harta, perhiasan, hidup yang nyaman... Namun Sakura berbeda. Ia lebih memilih Naruto dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan semua yang ia tawarkan.

Mungkin semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak begitu mudah melepaskan Sakura saat itu. Seandainya ia mengatakan pada Sakura agar tidak menikah dengan Naruto dan menikah dengannya... Seharusnya ia menikahinya saat itu dan membiarkan Sakura melahirkan bayi itu sebagai anak mereka berdua. Seandainya saja ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih saat itu... Sayangnya harga diri dan rasa sakit hati seperti membutakannya waktu itu. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Sakura. Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada gadis itu...

* * *

"Sudah makan malam?"

Hinata yang turun ke dapur karena mendengar suara keran dinyalakan sedikit terkejut melihat ibunya berada di rumah. Biasanya ibunya tidak akan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Dari raut wajah wanita yang juga berambut gelap sepertinya itu, Hinata dapat mengetahui bahwa wanita itu tidak sedang merasa senang. Ia tidak boleh membuatnya marah.

"Aku sudah makan," gumam Hinata.

Wanita itu meletakan gelas berisi air yang belum habis diminumnya di atas meja di hadapannya, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ah iya, sebelum aku lupa, duduklah sebentar," wanita itu menunjuk ke arah kursi yang ada di seberangnya, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia berjalan ke arah kursi yang ditunjuk ibunya dan duduk seperti perintah ibunya.

"Mengenai kepindahan kita ke Hokkaido, sepertinya kita harus menundanya," ibunya menghela napas panjang, "perceraianku dengan ayahmu belum selesai, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus, mungkin ini akan makan waktu."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan aku juga akan menjadi sibuk dengan berbagai macam hal jadi mungkin aku akan berada di luar sampai larut malam, kamu bisa mengajak temanmu untuk menginap di sini dan menemanimu kalau kamu mau. Aku sudah menransfer uang sakumu bulan ini ke rekeningmu, kamu bisa menggunakannya sesukamu."

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau kamu merasa kurang kamu bisa bilang langsung bilang padaku, mengerti? Jangan sesekali menghubungi ayahmu untuk meminta tambahan uang," ibunya mengingatkan dengan nada serius, "pria itu... Ia sedang sangat senang karena pelacur peliharaannya itu hamil. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kamu tidak ingin bicara dengannya lagi."

Hinata hanya diam.

"Baiklah, kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku juga akan beristirahat."

Hinata terbiasa untuk tidak membantah ibunya.

"Baik..."

Rasanya, ia ingin menghilang saja.

* * *

****_Dear Sensei,  
_

_Mungkin pada akhirnya aku hanya memiliki sosokmu untuk bersandar.  
_

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa aku tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak menginap di rumah karena semua temanku tengah sibuk dengan kehidupan baru mereka setelah lulus dari SMA. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak membenci ayahku, sama seperti aku tidak membencinya.  
_

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku kesepian.  
_

_Sensei..._

_Aku membutuhkanmu.  
_

__Hinata menatap kertas di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi ia meraih kertas itu dan meremasnya menjadi bola kertas dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengirimkan surat itu.

_Sensei..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_TBC  
_

**Author's Note:**

Hoooo...

Makasih banyak reviewnya...  
Mengenai pertanyaan reviewer, soal berapa panjang fic ini, sepertinya akan 15-20 chapter, belum pasti sih, tapi kurang lebih seperti itu. Interaksi SasuHina di chapter ini nggak ada sama sekali, malah ada SaiHina... Tapi di chapter depan... Ah no spoiler!

Hmm, usia Sasuke di chapter ini lebih tua dari Naruto, umurnya, 26, hampir 27 dan Hinata 17 hampir 18... Jaraknya lumayan jauh ya. Menurut kalian umur 26 tahun itu sudah tergolong Om-om? (kalau iya berarti saya sudah tante-tante haha)

Ah satu lagi, karena saya nggak (/belum) bisa bales review satu per satu, kalauada yang mau diomongin langsung, bisa tweet saya (A)Recchinon atau langsung ke facebook saya... (search aja Recchinon)

Kalau kalian nggak males review chapter ini, chapter depan Kou akan muncul... (yang kangen Kou jangan males ya...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sequel dari BitterSweet Marriage

Hinata masih mencintai gurunya semasa SMA. Kali ini ia berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan mengawali hidupnya yang baru di tempat yang baru. Ia akan memulai cinta yang baru... Tapi dengan siapa?

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, PLOT TWIST, SEXUAL IMPLICATION, SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER:** STANDARD APPPLIED.

.

**"If you really love something set it free.  
If it comes back it's yours,  
If not it wasn't meant to be"  
**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Wah Uzumaki-san dan Kou-san... Akan jalan-jalan sore?"

Ibu muda yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemennya itu tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya yang berpapasan dengannya itu. Wanita itu adalah tetangga yang tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum ramah sementara bayi laki-laki yang digendongannya itu hanya menatap wanita itu sambil menghisap jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku harus membeli kecap di mini market untuk makan malam dan Kou tidak bisa ditinggal," ia berusaha menjelaskan pada tetangganya itu, "Kou agak rewel belakangan ini, ia ingin selalu digendong..."

"Astaga," wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya dan tampak cemas sebelah tangannya menyentuh bibirnya, "apa badannya panas?"

Sakura mengangguk, "badannya agak hangat tapi kata dokter semua ini karena Kou akan tumbuh gigi."

"Ah begitu ya? Mungkin.." Wanita itu mengangguk seolah paham, tapi tiba-tiba kata-katanya terpotong "ah!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pandangan mata wanita itu dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang berjalan ke arah mereka. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah mereka dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Pa!"

Kou menggerak-gerakan tangannya menyambut kedatangan ayahnya yang dalam waktu beberapa detik sudah berada di sisi ibunya. Kou. Mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa diartikan seperti meminta gendong pada ayahnya.

"Selamat sore Uzumaki-sensei!" Sapa wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, "Selamat sore, Tanaka-san," Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak satu-satunya itu yang kini tengah menggeliat dari gendongan ibunya itu, "kenapa Kou, ingin dengan papa? Sini, sini..."

"Ah baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Uzumaki-san, Sensei, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam."

Setelah saling mengucapkan salam sekali lagi, Tanaka-san pergi memasuki gedung apartemen tempat mereka tinggal itu, meninggalkan pasangan suami istri muda itu bersama anak semata wayang mereka.

Kou tampak senang dan mengeluarkan suara-suara ceria saat ibunya menyerahkannya pada ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja itu. Naruto mengusapkan hidungnya pada pipi Kou membuat bayi berusia hampir delapan bulan itu menggeliat kegelian.

Sakura tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah-anak itu, "selamat datang."

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum lebar, "aku pulang."

"Baguslah kau sudah pulang, bisa jaga Kou sebentar? Aku harus pergi ke mini market untuk membeli kecap," Sakura menjelaskan pada suaminya itu, "akan repot kalau aku harus membawa Kou."

Naruto mengangguk, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. Ia memegang tangan kecil Kou dan melambaikannya ke arah Sakura yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Setelah sosok Sakura tidak lagi terlihat, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada bayi di dalam gendongannya itu.

"Nah Kou, bagaimana kalau kita menonton acara tentang hewan di TV?"

Meskipun mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan ayahnya itu, Kou melonjak senang dalam pelukan ayahnya. Naruto pun tertawa sambil menggendong Kou kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan mengawasi keluarga kecil itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal ini lagi.

Ia merasa seperti seorang stalker.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia melakukan ini, berdiri bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang dan mengawasi apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal hanya dengan harapan agar bisa melihatnya meski dari kejauhan.

Ini tidak sehat. Sasuke tahu itu tapi pria berambut hitam itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia sangat merindukan mantan kekasihnya itu namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Sakura telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, dan meskipun ia tidak serta merta menyetujuinya, tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura untuk memilihnya.

Sakura telah mengatakannya dengan jelas hari itu bahwa ia telah memilih keluarga kecilnya. Bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima tawarannya. Meski pun ia telah mengatakan, dan ia sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya, bahwa ia akan menerima Sakura apa adanya dan menganggap anak itu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bahwa ia akan menjaga dan melindungi mereka berdua. Sasuke yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya, bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura tidak mungkin kalah dengan perasaan laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Sasuke yakin bahwa ia bisa memberi lebih. Namun Sakura sudah menolaknya dan membuat keputusan untuk tetap mempertahankan apa yang telah dimilikinya saat ini.

Sasuke menelan ludah sambil berjalan menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Kehidupan Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini. Wajah Sakura terlihat berbeda dengan saat mereka masih bersama. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Mungkin, pernikahan telah merubah Sakura, atau mungkin, sejak awal apa yang dirasakan Sakura padanya tidak sedalam yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya saat telepon genggamnya yang disimpan di saku jasnya berdering. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Nama Sai tertera di layar ponselnya, ini membuat Sasuke berjengit. Ini tidak mungkin soal pekerjaan. Ia tidak memiliki janji lain hari ini selain bertemu dengan kliennya siang tadi. Sasuke menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon dari temannya itu.

"Halo?"

"Sasuke! Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu! Sejak tadi aku mencoba menghubungi nomormu tapi nadanya sibuk terus!"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "entah, mungkin sinyalnya tidak bagus, ada apa?"

Menjadi seorang pengacara membuat Sasuke jeli menilai nada bicara seseorang. Ia bisa mendengar ada sedikit nada panik dalam suara rekan kerjanya itu pertanda ia sedang berada dalam masalah saat itu. Tapi tawa canggung yang diperdengarkannya saat itu juga menunjukkan bahwa masalah yang dihadapinya saat itu bukanlah masalah yang sangat serius. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke masih setengah berharap bahwa kawannya itu baik-baik saja kali ini. Ia sangat mengenal Sai dan ia tahu bahwa temannya itu kadang-kadang bisa bertindak ceroboh dan akhirnya terlibat dalam masalah. Seperti yang terjadi beberapa malam yang lalu. Sai beruntung Sasuke datang tepat waktu saat itu, kalau tidak, ia mungkin akan mengalami yang lebih parah daripada sekedar patah tulang.

"Bisa bantu aku?" Sai tertawa canggung, "aku ada sedikit masalah."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Temannya itu bisa jadi sangat merepotkan di saat-saat yang tidak tepat seperti saat ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendirian saat ini tanpa diganggu siapa pun tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada temannya itu.

"Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu sekarang?"

* * *

Setengah jam setelah menerima telepon dari rekan kerjanya itu, Sasuke telah berada di dalam sebuah restoran keluarga yang berada tidak jauh dari kantornya. Ia sendiri belum pernah makan di restoran ini sebelumnya. Ia bukan tipe seseorang yang akan makan di sebuah restoran keluarga sendrian. Restoran itu sendiri tidak terlalu buruk sebenarnya. Interiornya cukup nyaman dan saat membuka buku menu yang disodorkan padanya oleh pelayan yang menghampirinya sesaat setelah ia bergabung di meja tempat temannya itu duduk, Sasuke bisa melihat menu yang disediakan pun cukup bervariasi. Pada akhirnya ia memesan secangkir kopi. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan itu, sedikit tersenyum genit padanya, kembali membawa secangkir kopi yang dipesannya. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa ekspresi lalu kembali menoleh pada sahabatnya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu dan gadis muda tidak dikenalnya yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia menunggu penjelasan lebih jauh dari Sai.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hinata Hyuga, kau masih ingat kan? Dia gadis yang malam itu kita temui, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat akan makan siang tadi. Sebenarnya ini kali kedua kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di tempat ini..."

"Ah, sa-salam kenal..." Wajah Hinata memerah sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri pada pria yang duduk di depannya itu, "terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu."

"Hn," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ia merasa familiar dengan nama Hyuga namun ia tidak bisa ingat dimana ia pernah mendengarnya. Tapi ia buru-buru menepis pikirannya itu. Nama Hyuga bukanlah nama yang langka. Ia memalingkan pandangannya pada temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, "jadi, bisa kuulangi lagi alasanmu memanggilku ke sini?"

Sai tersenyum mempersilahkan temannya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, kau meninggalkan dompetmu di kantor? Dan tidak bisa membayar makan siang kalian?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Sai memang tampan dan cerdas namun ia juga sering mengalami kesialan-kesialan seperti kali ini.

"A-aku membawa uang," gumam Hinata sambil menunduk menatap meja di hadapannya, "tapi tidak cukup..." Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau memesan makanan yang mahal meskipun kau tau uangmu tidak cukup?"

Hinata tampak sedikit ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menghindari tatapan pria tampan itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Itu bukan salah Hinata-chan," kata Sai menjelaskan, "aku yang memaksanya untuk memesan parfait spesial, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menraktirnya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak percaya, aku harus datang jauh-jauh untuk masalah seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku," kata Hinata lirih.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata-chan, aku yang salah," kata Sai sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Sasuke menghela napas, "kenapa kau tidak menghubungi istrimu? Ah, takut ia akan cemburu melihatmu bersama gadis muda? Atau kau tidak ingin gadis ini tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah?"

"Hey," protes Sai dengan dahi berkerut, "jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini seorang playboy seperti itu, dong!"

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, "aku tahu Sai-san sudah menikah," katanya cepat, "Sai-san mengenakan cincin di jarinya..."

Sai tersenyum dan menunjukan cincin yang Hinata maksud pada Sasuke, "ha! Lihat! Aku suami yang setia pada istriku!" Lalu ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Istriku bukan wanita yang cemburuan, lagi pula ia saat ini sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Nagoya, satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan hanyalah kamu, Sasuke..."

"Dan kau," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada gadis berambut panjang yang masih menunduk malu itu, "apa yang kau pikirkan? Menerima ajakan dari seorang om-om tidak dikenal seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau dia memiliki niat jahat padamu?"

"Oi-oi," protes Sai.

Hinata buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "tapi Sai-san bukan orang seperti itu! Sai-san telah menyelamatkanku malam itu, a-aku... Aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, Sasuke memang terlalu serius. Lagi pula dua puluh tujuh tahun belum terlalu tua kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Dua puluh tujuh tahun hanya sedikit lebih tua dari orang yang disukainya, tentu saja menurutnya usia bukan masalah besar, tapi Hinata tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hinata merasakan pria dengan tatapan tajam itu masih menatapnya dan ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang itu. Berbeda dengan Uzumaki-sensei yang membuatnya merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya, pria ini, dengan sikap dingin dan tatapan mata tajamnya membuatnya merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia tidak boleh membandingkan orang lain dengan guru yang dicintainya itu. Hinata mencoba bersikap normal namun Sasuke seperti menyadari sikap Hinata itu namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia meminum kopinya yang nyaris belum disentuhnya sejak tadi. Kopi tanpa gula dan krim itu nyaris dingin.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, ia tidak memiliki rencana atau janji yang harus ditepati setelah ini. Sedikit merepotkan tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan dua orang ini begitu saja. Sasuke menghabiskan kopinya lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan meminta tagihan yang harus dibayarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah, aku..." kata-kata penolakan Hinata terhenti di tenggorokannya saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan memicingkan matanya.

"Huh?"

"B-baiklah..." Hinata buru-buru menunduk, lama-lama bertatapan dengan Sasuke membuatnya ketakutan, "maaf merepotkan."

Sai yang menyadari hal ini hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Hinata tidak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sai bukanlah termasuk yang banyak bicara namun untuk memecah keheningan, pria yang duduk di bangku belakang ini beberapa kali mencoba membuka pembicaraan namun sayangnya Sasuke terlalu pendiam dan Hinata terlalu pemalu untuk menghidupkan pembicaraan yang telah susah payah Sai bangun. Saat mereka akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen Sai, Sai yang mau tidak mau harus turun dari mobil dan membiarkan temannya itu berduaan dengan gadis yang masih berusia belasan tahun itu sedikit merasa khawatir.  
Sasuke mungkin tidak berniat jahat tapi sikap dinginnya itu mungkin saja membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Sasuke jarang berbicara namun sekali ia berbicara kata-kata yang ia ucapkan kemungkinan besar cukup menyakitkan untuk di dengar. Sai, entah mengapa, tidak ingin agar Hinata salah paham akan sikap rekannya itu.

"Antarkan Hinata-chan dengan selamat, oke," Pesan Sai sambil menutup pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangan, "kata Hinata-chan ia tinggal di Hikarigaoka..."

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi bosan, temannya itu meremehkan daya ingatnya, "aku pernah mengantarkannya pulang sekali."

Sai hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil mewah yang perlahan melaju menjauh darinya itu.

.

TBC

.

**Author's Note:**

Haaa~~~~~~~~ ceritanya terputus di sini karena pas lagi ngetik ini tiba2 dapet mention di twitter dari Tite Kubo sensei~~~ groaarrr~~! #happy


End file.
